<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't get enough of you by Arwen88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650460">Can't get enough of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88'>Arwen88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed softly as he slid his fingers over his body. It had grown softer than how it had been during the war, when they all had to be fit to survive and didn't have too much to eat. He spread his fingers over his soft belly, over the curves of his hips, and for the briefest moment he wondered if he should have stopped the night before after the first piece of cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't get enough of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the CowT of LDF and the looselipssinkships meme &lt;3<br/>Thanks to thrill for betareading this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewis stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed softly as he slid his fingers over his body. It had grown softer than how it had been during the war, when they all had to be fit to survive and didn't have too much to eat. He spread his fingers over his soft belly, over the curves of his hips, and for the briefest moment he wondered if he should have stopped the night before after the first piece of cake.</p>
<p>He was distracted from the thought by Dick walking out of the bathroom still toweling off his hair, the man turning around to look at Lewis before coming up behind him with a little smile curling his lips.</p>
<p>"You're still wet." Dick dropped a kiss over Lewis' shoulder before moving to drying Lewis' hair with his towel.</p>
<p>Lewis was racked by a little shiver but he leaned back against the warm, muscular body of his lover behind his back. He closed his eyes, relaxing under Dick's caress, and the thought of a diet disappeared like every other time he had wondered if Dick would have preferred him if Lewis were to keep up with running in the morning like Dick still did.</p>
<p>Lewis gently took the towel out of Dick's hands and used it to dry the rest of his body. Instead of moving away though, Dick stayed right as he was.</p>
<p>Slowly, as if there could be nothing better in the world for him, Dick let his long fingers freely touch Lewis' body. Dick brushed the tips of his fingers over the little scars that marred Lewis' shoulders and arms, over his soft chest. His hands cupped Lewis' breasts, soft and full after years of Lewis freely indulging in his passion for good food, for pies and steaks, for Italian food and French cuisine whenever they could take the time to leave their house to drive to the restaurants that were worth the trip.</p>
<p>Lewis rubbed slowly at his cock with the towel, drying off the curly hair it was nestled in, but as Dick kept slowly groping at his breasts he had to raise his gaze to the reflection of his lover.</p>
<p>Lewis couldn't help but feel himself heat up under the lust filled gaze Dick was pinning him with.</p>
<p>Dick met his gaze on the mirror and sighed softly before leaning in closer and pressing himself better against Lewis' back. Lewis let a little moan escape him at the feeling of Dick's hard cock against the crack of his ass.</p>
<p>"Dick, we just bathed," he reminded his lover with a little smile, not that he had a real complaint about the idea of having sex.</p>
<p>Dick hummed, his gaze dropping down to the mirror where he could see Lewis still slowly rubbing at his now hard cock.</p>
<p>"We could take another bath tomorrow," Dick considered softly before going back to gently kneading the soft breasts under his palms. He brushed the tips of his fingers back and forth over Lewis' nipples, licking his lips at making those little buttons stand up hard.</p>
<p>"Stop teasing," Lewis breathed, pushing his hips back against Dick's hard cock for a moment before he threw away the towel and turned to wrap one arm around his lover's back and take a kiss from his lips.</p>
<p>Dick hummed into the kiss and put his hands over Lewis' back, gently caressing him and pulling him along as he started walking backwards towards the bed. He let his fingers travel over the little rolls on Lewis' body, loving how that testified to how well off they finally were, able to eat whatever they wanted, able to just skip a day or a year of training if they wanted to, able to try and forget a war that had marked their lives.</p>
<p>Dick sat on the bed and let his hands drop over Lewis' ass, grinning into their kiss as he groped his lover and pulled Lewis down onto the mattress.</p>
<p>Lewis chuckled softly, letting Dick pull him to the center of the bed, and kept exchanging kisses with him even as Dick rolled them on the fresh sheets until he had Lewis pinned under him.</p>
<p>Dick licked his lips, looking down at him with hunger. Lewis' chuckle died on his lips, his breath growing short as Dick leaned down to give one first lick over one of Lewis' nipples. A moan escaped him and soon Lewis carded his fingers through Dick's red hair, the strands longer than they had ever been during the war, long enough for Lewis to be able to take a hold of them and tug at them when Dick's attention started to be too much.</p>
<p>He moaned as Dick kept licking and licking until it was too much. Lewis scrunched his eyes close with a soft whine when Dick started rubbing harder at the other nipple and pinching it between his fingers. He managed to distract Lewis from the pain by finally parting his lips to latch them around the nipple he had teased up until that moment.</p>
<p>Lewis felt his cock twitch when Dick started sucking hard at his nipple. Lewis moaned and spread his thighs instinctively for the man, hoping Dick would take him sooner than later, but Dick merely pressed himself down over him a little better, completely focused on what he was doing.</p>
<p>Lewis let out a ragged moan when the first gush of milk escaped his breast only for Dick to swallow it down eagerly, sucking at it for more.</p>
<p>"Dick," he called breathlessly, trying to wrap his legs over Dick's own to incite him into moving closer, into taking him.</p>
<p>But it only served at making Dick rub against him, which Lewis called a victory already, too excited to be picky.</p>
<p>Dick started humping him slowly, rubbing their naked cocks together as he kept sucking at Lewis, so hard it was almost painful, but he never stopped sucking at the nipple he had latched onto, wanting more of Lewis' milk, wanting all of it.</p>
<p>Neither of them was too sure how it could have happened that Lewis had started to produce milk just like a woman would when having a baby. But they had the idea that it could have been in good part because of their fixation for Dick sucking at Lewis' nipples that they had had already before the war was even ended. Even if not nearly as much as they had gone for it since moving in together after being sent back home.</p>
<p>"Too much," Lewis whined softly when it started growing painful, his tender nipple aching under Dick's attack.</p>
<p>Dick let go of him with a smacking sound, and he looked into Lewis' eyes for a moment before he leaned in to kiss him on the lips with so much tenderness that Lewis loosened his grip on Dick's hair.</p>
<p>They kissed slowly, Dick brushing his thumb around the areola in a soothing way.</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" he whispered, looking at Lewis with concern.</p>
<p>Lewis just shook his head, arching a bit under Dick to hint at him to get at work with the other one, and Dick beamed at him.</p>
<p>"You love it as much as I do."</p>
<p>"Never said otherwise." Lewis huffed with a little smile, closing his eyes with a soft moan when Dick leaned down to start taking care of his other breast.</p>
<p>He loved the way Dick would grope and massage his breasts, a bit as if Lewis was a woman, his every touch able to tell Lewis how much Dick loved his body exactly as he was, as if there was not an inch that needed to change. It was reassuring, and a confidence boost every time Lewis had any doubt that Dick could be missing the handsome young man he had met in the army.</p>
<p>He moaned as Dick sucked and licked at him, and he tried lifting his hips for his lover when Dick moved one hand under him to start probing at his asshole.</p>
<p>He didn’t want Dick to stop, even if at least he had the chance to take a breath as Dick lubed his fingers.</p>
<p>"Yes," he moaned when Dick pushed one lubed finger inside of him, opening him up slowly without ever stopping to drink the milk out of him.</p>
<p>Lewis let go of Dick's hair to wrap his arms around Dick's back, his hands roaming over his solid and muscular back. He enjoyed the movements of those muscles under his fingers, the way they shifted as Dick gently rocked against him while working him open and ready for sex.</p>
<p>"Dick," he called in a moan, turning his head on the pillow when the Dick brushed his fingers over his prostate. Lewis lost any ability to hold back his voice or stop his own movements. He tried pushing down on Dick's fingers, riding them even more eagerly when Dick slipped in a second one.</p>
<p>He whined when Dick kept licking hard at his nipple until he needed for Dick to just let go and move away.</p>
<p>"Stop- ah," he gasped when Dick moved away only to start sucking a hickey just under his areola. "God," he moaned as Dick pushed his fingers inside of him harder and faster. "Don't stop."</p>
<p>He had barely stopped talking when he tensed up in a sudden orgasm, Dick's fingers pressed against the sweet button inside of him and his lover's lips suddenly over Lewis' own mouth to suffocate his scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>Lewis lay boneless on the mattress, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and simply tried to catch his breath even as his body instinctively followed Dick's as he moved to lay down beside him. He curled against Dick’s side and sighed softly when Dick wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer before dropping one kiss over the top of his black hair.</p>
<p>"Just give me five minutes," Lewis mumbled with his eyes closed, even if both of them knew he was probably just going to fall asleep on Dick.</p>
<p>Dick chuckled softly, a rumbling full of affection under Lewis' head. "Go to sleep," Dick murmured, brushing his lips over his hair.</p>
<p>"Just wait till tomorrow," Lewis promised, slowly rubbing circles over Dick's taut stomach.</p>
<p>Dick hummed softly, carding his fingers in Lewis' hair and caressing his head until Lewis fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>